


What Happens, Stays

by voleuse



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-25
Updated: 2005-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hasn't everybody done it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens, Stays

**Author's Note:**

> Early S2, no spoilers.

She's in the middle of running analysis on two ounces of mud when the door to the lab slides open.

"Let's see." Instead of looking at the door, Abby turns her face to the ceiling. "It isn't Gibbs, and Tony would have said something. Kate would have called, so...McGee."

When she looks to the door, of course it's him, and he's holding a giant cup of froth and espresso.

"I'm not a big fan of coffee, usually." She bounces forward, takes the cup from his hands. "But I encourage presents. Thanks."

McGee looks bemused. "You're welcome." At her gesture, he seats himself in front of the computer. "Are you busy?"

She looks at the spectrometer, shrugs. "Not really." She hops onto the table across from him, sips at her coffee. "What's up?"

McGee twiddles his thumbs.

She tries not to giggle, because who actually _does_ that?

"I was wondering," he begins, then stops. Starts twiddling again.

She sets the cup down, leans her elbows on her knees, sets her chin in her hands. "Spit it out, McGee."

"Is it true what Tony was saying?" he blurts out.

"Tony says a lot of things."

"Well, yeah." McGee snorts. "I mean, is it true what he said about Gibbs? Having seven wives?"

"Correctamundo." Abby pauses. "Except it's not seven."

"But a lot."

"A higher number than average, yes." The spectrometer beeps, she hops over and yanks the printout. Scans the results, feeds them into a fax machine. When she's done, she turns her attention back to McGee.

He smiles, awkwardly. "Don't you think it's weird?" he continues.

"Marriage happens." She shrugs again. "You know, you start seeing someone, you have a great time. Get drunk, fly to Vegas, get more drunk. Get married."

McGee blinks. "You're married?"

"No." She rolls her eyes. "Not now."

"You got married in _Vegas_?"

"I think so." Something spits out of the fax machine. She snags the copy, puts it in the file for Gibbs. "There was a lot of tequila involved. It could have been Reno."

"Abby, that's..." He mulls the end of his sentence for a minute. "Insane."

"Really? It's like a rite of passage." She seats herself in another chair, spins around two and a half times. "Hasn't everybody done it, at least once? Haven't you?"

"No." McGee splutters. "Why would I do that?"

She leans forward, cups his face in her hands. "You are so cute sometimes. Like Thumper."

"Thumper?" He frowns.

"Yeah, the bunny from _Bambi_?" She releases him, drags the computer keyboard in front of her and starts to type her report. "I wonder about you sometimes, McGee."

"Why?" He stands up, straightens his jacket.

"You don't know who Thumper is. You've never gotten married in Vegas." She peers up at him. "You really need to get out more."

McGee stares at her, starts to work his jaw, but then his cell phone rings.

He takes the call, and she can hear Gibbs snapping through the earpiece.

"I've got to go," McGee apologizes, and she waves him away.

She waits until he's out of earshot before she lets her giggles loose.


End file.
